


How to Capture the Flag (and a heart too)

by fluffars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I dont know how to tag help, M/M, More tags to be added, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mentioned loona and izone because i cant control myself, seungmin and minho are dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffars/pseuds/fluffars
Summary: Kim Seungmin and Lee Minho’s entire relationship consisted purely of constant one-upping of the other for as long as they’ve known each other. One game of Capture the Flag manages to change everything they once believed.or: 2min are oblivious idiots in denial, hyunjin just wants to sleep, and oh gods can we please get some adult supervision in here?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	How to Capture the Flag (and a heart too)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii besties! finally wrote a pjo au! u dont really need prior knowledge of the percy jackson series to read this!
> 
> also this isn't really that important but heres everyones godly parents:  
> seungmin - apollo  
> minho - hecate  
> chan - apollo  
> changbin - ares  
> hyunjin - hypnos  
> jisung - hephaestus  
> felix - iris  
> jeongin - tyche

Seungmin smashed his fork down on his salad, not bothering to look if he had managed to even get some food onto his fork.

“Woah there, tiger.” Hyunjin chuckled nervously, slightly scooting away from the murderous rage of the younger boy, “What did Minho do this time?”

Seungmin slammed his fork down onto the table, still not taking his eyes off of the object of his hatred: Lee Minho.

Lee Minho was, to put it in Seungmin’s words, a sick cocky bastard whose only purpose in life was to annoy and bother the shit out of Seungmin. He was annoying, arrogant, hard to read, and just overall a complete pain in the ass to Seungmin.

He was an enigma. Mysterious as hell, really stupidly attractive, and Seungmin did not like it one bit.

Whenever they would cross paths, their interactions would end with one, or both of them, sporting fresh new bruises and injuries (the two have been banned from ever sparring with each other because of how ruthless they’d be, even if the match was supposed to be a ‘friendly’ one).

Every single one of their interactions consisted of insults, jabs, and constant one-upping of the other. Yet, whenever Minho interacted with the younger campers, he would do a complete switch up and actually be  _ nice  _ and  _ caring  _ towards them — which is insane, because the younger campers, every single one of them, are complete menaces to society.

Lee Minho was an enigma. He was cocky, shameless, and rude (explicitly towards Seungmin), yet a complete saint to the little devils that were the younger demigods at camp. He was a living and breathing oxymoron.

“Seungmin? Hello? Earth to Seungmin!”

Seungmin blinked, quickly coming back to his senses as he watched his best friend frantically wave his hand in front of his face.

“We need to beat Lee Minho at Capture-the-Flag tomorrow.” Seungmin pushed Hyunjin’s hand away, no longer boring holes into the back of Minho’s head.

Hyunjin immediately burst out into laughter, catching the attention of the surrounding campers who had been previously eating their lunches peacefully (including Lee Minho).

“What’s so funny?” Seungmin grumbled, now ignoring Minho who had begun to blatantly stare at the two friends.

Hyunjin continued to laugh, “I”m sorry, Seungminnie—” He wheezed, “It’s just, you say that every week—”

“Yeah, and we usually win!”

“ _Usually_.” Hyunjin emphasized, still wheezing like he heard the funniest joke in the world. “Half the time we lose. Also, Minho has not only the force of his own cabin, but he’s teamed up with both the Athena _and_ the Ares cabins this week. We have literally zero chance of winning tomorrow.”

Seungmin huffed, looking down at his food, pushing the salad around with his fork.

Hyunjin was right.

He had seen Minho, and even some of the other Hecate kids, running around and building up their relationships with the Ares and Athena cabins. He had naively assumed that maybe they were just trying to be friendly, but that was clearly a grave mistake on his part.

Maybe if the entire Apollo cabin was at camp, there would be a chance of winning for Seungmin. But sadly, not all of his siblings stayed year-round at camp, most only came during the summer.

Hell, all of the cabins were reduced to a small meger number of campers since summer had ended.  _ Especially _ the already sparse Hypnos cabin. Currently, it only consisted of Hyunjin and his half-sister ( _ or was it more accurately called godly-sister? _ ) Son Hyejoo.

“We still might win…” Seungmin insisted, pushing his almost-empty plate of salad away.

“No, sweetie,” Hyunjin placated, forcefully cradling Seungmin’s head against his chest, “We won’t.”

  
  
  
  


“How are you so good at that?”

Seungmin sighed heavily through his nose, pointedly ignoring the older who was standing behind him too close for comfort.

He notched another arrow, pulling back the string and aiming towards his target. He took a deep breath, then let the arrow go.

The two watched in silence as the arrow flew towards the target.

Bullseye. The arrow had hit right smack in the center, even managing to split the previous arrows Seungmin had shot in half.

“I pretend the target is your face.” Seungmin finally replied, turning around to face Minho before promptly taking a few steps back once he realized how close they really were (he would rather cut off his own toe than stand  _ that  _ close to Lee Minho, thank you very much).

All Seungmin got as a response was an unimpressive look from the older.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, knowing the older would only keep pestering him until he got the answer he wanted. “I train. And it certainly doesn’t hurt that I’m a child of Apollo.”

“Can you teach me?”

Seungmin blinked once, twice. This was some kind of tactic, right? Why would _Lee Minho_ ask Seungmin for help. Hell, why would Minho even be _civil_ towards Seungmin? It didn’t add up. This was definitely some kind of tactic, probably to distract Seungmin from the upcoming Capture-the-Flag match. Besides, even if Minho did want to learn how to use a bow and arrow, why would he go specifically to Seungmin for help when there’s still a handful of his siblings to choose from?

It was definitely some kind of ploy and Seungmin was not falling for it one bit.

“I know you’re just trying to distract me from tomorrow’s Capture-the-Flag game.” Seungmin glared at the older, taking a step back. “You’re little tricks aren’t working, Lee Minho. I’m still going to beat you tomorrow.”

Seungmin could only watch apprehensively as Minho’s face immediately hardened at his words, the older being quick to glare back at him.

“Not everything is about Capture-the-Flag, Kim Seungmin.” Minho said harshly, turning to leave the archery range. Seungmin didn’t understand what he meant, especially since the only reason they were so hostile towards each other was because of their long-standing rivalry centered around Capture-the-Flag.

Seungmin watched Minho’s retreating figure, feeling slightly guilty at the older’s reaction yet also angry at how frustrating and confusing his words and actions were.

He sighed, notching another arrow, focusing back onto what he had been previously doing.

  
  
  
  


“And then he said  _ ‘not everything is about Capture-the-Flag, Kim Seungmin’  _ like a complete jackass.” Seungmin complained, waving the paddle of the canoe around as he ranted.

“Seungmin!” Hyunjin screeched, desperately trying to avoid getting smacked by the paddle.

The younger only laughed sheepishly, quickly going back to rowing the boat.

“Anyways…” Hyunjin started. They finally reached the docks and carefully began to pile out of the canoe, “I think you two just need to bang it out.”

“I’m sorry —  _ what?  _ We need to  _ what? _ ” Seungmin stared at the older incredulously, fighting the urge to throw his friend into the lake.

Hyunjin shrugged, and opened his mouth — probably to say some more stupid shit, Seungmin assumed. “You know, like, bang it out.” Hyunjin advised poorly, “Cause you two have so much sexual tension going on it’s so annoying. So just fuck and there, problem solved.”

This time, Seungmin couldn’t hold back his urge and he shoved Hyunjin into the lake. He watched with satisfaction as his friend flailed about (and ignored the heat rising to his cheeks at Hyunjin’s words).

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> britney spears motivated me to finally write this. anyways hope u all enjoyed!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/flrtau)


End file.
